What You Want
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Bart realizes that children are a thing he wants with Cindy when they're babysitting the twins.
1. Chapter 1

**What You Want**

**Summary: Bart realizes children are a thing he wants when he sees Cindy reading their nephew and niece a bedtime story.**

Bart Foxworth walked into the guest room, eyes on his wife, Cindy as she held Deidre and Darren on her lap, reading to them softly. He smiled softly as he listened to Cindy really getting into it, changing her voice for each of the characters and everything, which the three year old twin terrors seemed to like.

Her voice turned quite as she finished the book, the twins successfully fast asleep. Slowly, she got up and tucked them in next to one another, letting her hand run through their blonde hair as she leaned down to kiss their foreheads.

"You're really good with them." He said, sauntering into the room and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He pressed his lips up and down her cheeks and neck.

She closed her eyes and grinned, putting her arms over his as they swayed to the nonexistent music. "I like having them here. They're both so cute and I really like spoiling them rotten." She answered, eyes fluttering open to watch the two blond angels sleep. "Come on." She said, pulling from his embrace and grabbing his hand instead.

The pair headed to their own bedroom where they quickly undressed and threw on pajamas, sliding under the covers.

They turned on the television, watching the movie play out on screen in silence for a few moments before Bart spoke up.

"Do you want kids?" He asked, tightening those strong arms around her, afraid of her answer for reasons he couldn't really explain.

Cindy furrowed her brows and muted the tv, turning her head to face him "What brought this on?" She wondered curiously. They'd never talked about the possibility of having children, before. They hadn't even been married a full year, yet.

He shifted nervously, lowering his head so she couldn't see his face. He shrugged. "I don't know. Just...seeing you with Deidre and Darren. It made me realize that I want to see that with our own children. I never thought of it before, because I was always afraid of our child inheriting my schizophrenia and that's the last thing I would want for them."

She felt her heart clench at that. Slowly, she framed his face with her hands and peppered kisses from his forehead to his lips. "Hey, if our son or daughter were to have schizophrenia, it wouldn't be your fault. You can't help the fact that you have it. And you've gotten so much better since you've gotten help. If we were to have a child, there's no reason that they wouldn't be able to have a normal life. We'd get them all the help they'd need and we'd love them no matter what. "

Bart smiled softly at that and threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling her into a deep kiss and laying her on flat on the bed, spreading himself over her, counting his lucky stars for bringing this gorgeous woman into his life and having her still love him, despite how he had treated her.

* * *

It's one year later when a glowing Cindy saunters into the kitchen where he's reading his paper and drinking coffee. He raises his eyebrow at her behavior and hugs her back when she wraps her arms around him. She's giggling like a giddy school girl and he wonders what brought it on. That's when he notices the stick in her hand with the two pink lines. They're going to have a child. He's so excited by the news that he picks her up and swings her around before placing her back on her feet and immediately calling Jory and Toni.

They have a celebration dinner at their favorite restaurant with Jory, Toni, Deidre, Darren, and Cathy-Jory and Toni's daughter all present.

And when nine months later, their baby boy, Gabriel Christopher Foxworth is born and Bart and Cindy are staring into that baby's beautiful face, Bart knows that he has everything he's always wanted.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**And Life Goes On**

**Summary: Almost three years later, Cindy and Bart have another child.**

It's almost three years after the birth of Gabriel, that Abigail Hope Foxworth is born. She's brought into the world on Halloween, right at one in the morning. A sure sign of the little spitfire that she was going to without a doubt be. She had the prettiest dark, curling hair and blue eyes, the perfect compliment to her older brother's blond hair and dark brown eyes.

Jory and Toni arrived to see the new addition at almost ten in the morning. As soon as Jory wheeled himself into the room, he immediately demanded to hold his niece.

Bart had placed Abigail in Jory's arms sitting on the bed and wrapping his arms around his wife and son. He felt pride swell in his chest as his brother looked at him with a smile.

"She's really beautiful you two. Did you already name her?" He questioned his brother and sister as he handed the sleeping child to his wife.

Cindy nodded and laid back on the pillows. "Her name is Abigail Hope Foxworth. We thought it would be the perfect name for her." She answered. "Where are my nieces and nephew?"

Toni smiled as she leaned down to place the baby back in Cindy's arms. "The twins are at school and Cathy is in her daycare. They really wanted to go, because they're getting candy and are allowed to dress up." She replied. "I told them I'd pick them up and bring them here so they could see their new cousin before they go trick or treating."

The blonde grinned warmly. "Would you be opposed to taking Gabe trick or treating with you? I don't want him to miss out."

"Of course we wouldn't." Jory replied, beaming at them.

Bart shook his head in amazement, still in awe of how much things had changed in the last few years. From the passing of Chris, to his changing his ways and trying to be a good brother to Jory and son to their mom before she passed, to trying to be what Cindy deserved, as well as make up for the things he'd done in the past. To getting help for his mental illness. He had never thought he'd have this. Much less, that he'd be deserving of it. But here he was, with his brother, sister in law, wife, son, and daughter. He didn't feel second best anymore or as if he had to compare to Jory. He was content and so happy. He without a doubt, had everything that Chris had ever wanted for him. He understood that now.

* * *

After Toni and Jory had left to pick up their kids, Gabe in tow so he could go put on his Halloween costume, and Cindy had fallen asleep, Bart had the chance to hold his daughter again. He felt his heart clench as her small hand wrapped around one of his fingers and she blinked open her huge blue eyes, so much like Cindy's. Already, she had a big piece of his heart, just as Cindy and Gabriel did. "I promise you, Abigail. I'm going to be the best damn father you and your brother could possibly have. I'm going to be the best husband to your mother. I'm going to be everything you all deserve, because I don't know what I did to be blessed enough to have you all in my life. I've never-" His voice broke and he had to stop to take a few deep breaths. "I've never been a very good person. And when you're older, I'll tell you all about that. But just know that I'm trying, okay?"

In the hospital bed, Cindy looked on, feeling tears sting her eyes and a smile curve her lips as she watched two of the loves of her lives.

Life didn't end in the attic where Chris, Cathy, Cory, and Carrie had been trapped. Where Cory had died. Life had went on. And it was still going on to this day. And the thing was, the Dresden dolls would always be a part of all of them.


End file.
